


If the Shoe Fits

by elysianrain



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Gen, Wedding, don't take this seriously, sabatoge, slight ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianrain/pseuds/elysianrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do if you glass slippers fit your ugly stepsister's feet? Sabatoge her wedding, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I did a while ago. It's what would happen if the glass slippers fit one of Cinderella's ugly stepsister's feet. (Warning: Slight OOC-ness w/ Anastasia)

Cinderella watched as Prince Charming slipped the shoe on Drizella's foot. She knew it wouldn't fit. Then, it'd be her chance to shine. The shoe fit perfectly on her horrible stepsister. She stared in shock. How could Drizella fit into  _her_  shoe?! Drizella squealed in delight. Cinderella's other stepsister, Anastasia, watched in jealousy. Her stepmother began rambling on about planning the wedding. Prince Charming gave Drizella a kiss and promised that they'd get married as soon as possible.

"Oh,  _you're_ still here." Drizella sneered at Cinderella. "Why don't you do something useful for once and start writing out invitations for the wedding. I want everyone who's anyone to be there!"

"What are you waiting for? Go!" her stepmother ordered.

Cinderella nodded and began walking out of the room.

"Who is she?" Prince Charming asked.

"No one important." Drizella replied.

Scathing with anger, Cinderella stormed off in search of some paper for the invitations. When was it  _her_  turn for a happy ending? She was a good girl. She did what her stepmother and stepsisters told her without complaint, and yet she was still treated like garbage. Of course something like that would happen to her. Cinderella began searching through the drawers of her stepmother's study in search of some paper and a pen. She found what she needed and sat down, beginning to write the first of the invitations.

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Prince Charming and Drizella Tremaine on February the 10th. This event will be held at the castle. It would be a great honor to have you in attendance._

The mice scurried over to the desk and helped put the invitations in envelopes. Cinderella began addressing each one. The monotonous chore made her hands hurt after a while, and she decided to take a break, hoping that neither her stepmother nor her stepsisters would see her. Suddenly, a bright flash came about the room, and Cinderella's Fairy Godmother was before her once again.

"I'm guessing you heard what happened?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes, I have." The Fairy Godmother sighed.

Cinderella folded her arms in annoyance. "So now what?"

"Well, I've tried being Mrs. Nice Godmother, but look at where that's gotten us." Her Fairy Godmother let out a sigh. She was exhausted. Giving people happy ending isn't as easy as it sounds. "It's time for a different tactic."

"Which would be?"

"You'll see, dear." Her Godmother smiled, giving her a wink before disappearing. Cinderella heard the footsteps approaching and quickly went back to writing out invitations. Anastasia walked in and slammed the door behind her. She grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and placed it next to Cinderella.

"We have to do something." She said.

"What do you mean?" Cinderella asked while continuing to write.

Anastasia groaned in annoyance. "I mean we have to stop that wedding. It's like I don't even exist. I don't want to end up like you, no offense."

"N-None taken." Cinderella stammered, taken aback by Anastasia's words.

"Look, I have a plan, but I'm gonna need your help."

Cinderella put the pen down and turned to Anastasia. "What will I get in return?"

"I'll give you enough money so you can get out of here and make it somewhere else. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Cinderella nodded.

"Good," Anastasia grinned, "here's what I was thinking."

**...At the Wedding...**

Cinderella stood at the back of the wedding ceremony with the castle's servants. She waited in anticipation for Anastasia to execute her plan. They had gone over it so many times she was sure she could recite it in her sleep. Not that she had much time for that. The wedding preparation kept her busy as ever, and it was a miracle she hadn't collapsed from exhaustion yet. The procession began as planned, and she became impatient. Right before Drizella was supposed to walk out, there was a scream.

"The rings are gone!" a servant announced as she ran into the room. Anastasia turned to Cinderella and gave her the signal. Cinderella took the mice out of her pocket and inconspicuously placed the on the floor. They scurried about until someone noticed them.

"Rats!" an older guest screeched. The panic grew even larger as people ran around the room in hysterics.

"What is going on out here?" Drizella demanded as she stormed in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the mice. "Get those things out of here! Now! They're ruining my day!"

Prince Charming ran to her, taking her hand in his. "I'll have them taken care of right away!"

As soon as he uttered those words, the mice ran up Drizella's dress, causing her to jump and squirm about.

"Help me! They're going to eat me!" she squealed, trying to get them out. Prince Charming began hitting different parts of her dress in an effort to help. "Ow! Not that hard!"

Cinderella watched from behind the door, stifling laughter. She could hear faint barking coming from behind her. She let out giggle. They had called in the dogs. Within seconds, three rather large German Shepherds stormed into the reception and surrounded Drizella. They pounced on her and tore her dress to shreds in pursuit of the mice. Prince Charming tried to call the dogs off, but they continued to attack in search of the mice. Drizella was screaming at a decibel only the dogs could hear. The mice scurried out of the dress and over to Cinderella, undetected by the dogs. She slipped them back into her pocket quickly.

"That's it!" Drizella yelled. "This wedding is off!"

"My love, wait!" Prince Charming cried in dismay.

"Don't 'my love' me! You're crazy if you think I want anything to do with you and this nonsense!" Drizella marched out in a livid rage. Her mother followed, begging Drizella to reconsider. Drizella refused.

Cinderella felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped slightly. "It's just me." Anastasia assured her. She pulled a blue velvet pouch out of her purse. "This should be enough for you to catch a good carriage and get out of here."

Cinderella took the pouch, smiling. "Thank you so much."

"You're a pretty good partner in crime." Anastasia complimented.

"The feeling's mutual." Cinderella nodded.

"Good luck out there, okay?"

"Good luck to you, too."

There was a loud crash and a scream followed by it. "I better go back there and see what's going on." Anastasia pulled Cinderella in for a hug. "Bye."

"Bye." Cinderella stammered, awkwardly hugging her stepsister back. There was another shriek.

"Go on; I'll be fine." Anastasia assured her. Cinderella nodded and sprinted out of the castle. A smile came across her face. She was ready to face the next chapter of her life. She was ready to be free.

 


End file.
